Send Me a Guardian Angel
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: Georgie and Nikolas written in 50 Sentences


**Author's Note: I did this once before with Lucky and Emily but this time I wrote my very own 50 Sentences...Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Send Me A Guardian Angel**  
**Nikolas and Georgie**  
**50 Sentences**

**Touch**  
His fingers blazed a trail of fire across her skin as he pulled her flush against him.

**Slice**  
As she is coming around the corner at the hospital, she sees him with his ex-wife and instantly feels a slice of her heart getting cut out of her chest.

**Tears**  
The tears course down her cheeks as she runs away from his open arms.

**Princess**  
She smiles when he teasingly nicknames her his "princess".

**Love**  
They both swore up and down that they would never get bitten by the "love bug" again but can't fight fate.

**Shadow**  
The threatening shadow that he calls his family nearly leaves her a widow but she finds him just in time to save him.

**Clock**  
She can feel time running out as he lays in bed fighting for his life.

**Baby**  
In his dream, he is holding their baby as he whispers, "Nothing will keep our family from being torn apart, my sweet girl..."

**Happy**  
He wakes up and she begins to cry tears of joy as a smile curves across her face while she says, "I'm so happy that you came back to us..."

**Pain**  
While she is in the bathroom, she feels pain in her abdomen and knows she is losing the baby that she has wanted for as long as she could remember.

**Hurt**  
He can tell that something is wrong when she pulls away from his comforting touch.

**Eyes**  
He sees the tears course down her cheeks and also sees the pain in her eyes.

**Ask**  
He grasps her chin in his hand and asks, "What happened, Georgie? Did you lose the baby?"

**Hope**  
Even if she doesn't know it yet, he is hopeful that they can always try again for another baby.

**Laugh**  
He can see her smile when she thinks he's not looking.

**Ring**  
As he looks into her eyes, he slips the ring on her finger while he says, "Will you marry me...again?"

**True**  
She knows he will always love Emily & Elizabeth but he tells her, "You are my true hope for the future..."

**View**  
When they take the kids to Greece and she catches a glimpse of his family's island, which she says is a breathtaking view.

**Mask**  
She cannot mask the fire in her eyes as she moves into the arms he is holding open to her.

**Hero**  
When she accidentally falls off the wall & twists her ankle, he picks her up and she says, "You are my hero, Nikolas..."

**Silk**  
He tenderly wraps his hands around her slightly swollen ankle and has never felt anything silkier.

**Dance**  
On the night before they renew their vows, she says to him, "Dance with me..." and he pulls her into a waltz.

**Ice**  
At Christmas, they take Spencer & Laurie to the park, and when she has her back turned to him, he packs a chunk of ice cold snow and puts it in the collar of her heavy winter coat.

She squeals & jumps around as he and his 2 children laugh at her antics.

**Box**  
When they return home, he puts his hand over her eyes, leads her into the music room and holds out his present for her and the baby before he uncovers her eyes.

When she sees the box, she reaches for it with trembling hands and slowly opens it.

Inside is a necklace he had made for her & the baby, which is an outline of her cradling her round belly.

**Music**  
On Christmas morning, Georgie sits down at the piano and begins playing "Ava Maria" while Spencer & Laurie open their presents from their dad, and her.

**Hurricane**  
They take precautions against the tropical storm that is heading toward New York.

**Formal**  
She will never forget the day he slipped and accidentally used her name formally.

**Candle**  
He swears that none of his past loves can hold a candle to her and the love that shines in her eyes.

**Whisper**  
Before she is whisked away by her cousin, he whispers in her hair, "I promise that everything will be just fine, darling..."

**Overwhelmed**  
When he places their new baby girl in her arms, she is overwhelmed with happiness.

**Fever**  
Two weeks after they bring home Sophia Alexandria Mariah Cassadine, she gets a fever and they must rush her back to the hospital.

**Highway**  
As he drives along the highway, he realizes that it is pulling him toward the woman he loves-and their little girl.

**Breathe**  
He holds her so tight and she finally wheezes out, "Nikolas, I can't breathe. Could you loosen your hold, please?"

**Wings**  
He swears that he can hear an angel's wings softly fluttering while he's praying for Isabella to recover in the chapel but thinks nothing of it.

**Scared**  
Despite the smile plastered on her face, she is really scared that they might lose their little girl before they can ever get to really know her.

**Red**  
When his ex shows up, he can see the red fury in her eyes as she screams at Liz, "Get out, you bitch! I don't want you here and neither does Nikolas!"

**Midnight**  
She finally falls asleep in the comfort of his arms once the clock strikes midnight, knowing he'll stay awake in case their daughter wakes up.

**Forever**  
When Sophia's fever finally breaks, and she smiles for the first time since Sophia was born, he knows this is what forever feels like.

**Dream**  
He takes them home and she knows that when she falls asleep tonight, her dreams won't turn into nightmares.

**Journey**  
He knew that their journey of love began on the night they first kissed.

**Song**  
At karaoke night, he sings a song meant just for her despite his terrible voice.

**Chase**  
He once told her, "The thrill of the chase in love is when you look into the other person's eyes and know that you've found the one person you want to spend the rest of your life with..."

**Star**  
Even if he doesn't know it, she considers him the star that will always lead her home.

**Body**  
He knows that she has a beautiful body after baby even if she grumbles that she doesn't.

**World**  
She feels like the world has turned against her but that's before he takes her in his arms and tells her, "I love you, Georgianna Jones Cassadine..."

**Wait**  
She patiently awaits to hear if she can give him another baby as pretty/handsome as Spencer, Laurie and Sophia.

**Promise**  
Neither of them want to forget the promises they made to each other when they got married so they renew their vows again a month after Sophia's 2nd birthday.

**Strength**  
When he tosses her over his shoulder, she can feel the strength he puts into it.

**Lock**  
She holds the lock & key to his heart in the way she loves him.

**Angel**  
Just before he takes his last breath, he hoarsely whispers, "You are the angel that brought me back to life..."


End file.
